dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Defenders
Dungeon Defenders is a video game developed by Trendy Entertainment and published by Reverb Publishing. Dungeon Defenders is an original hybrid of two hot genres: Tower Defense and cooperative online Action-RPG! The game will be released for PC, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. It is currently scheduled for release on October 19,2011. A mobile version of the game, Dungeon Defenders: First Wave is currently available for iOS and Android phones. DD:FW contains many of the features of the full game and slightly simplified controls. A sequel game that features a PVP arena has been released for iOS and Android Phones under the name Dungeon Defenders: Second Wave. The game puts players in the role of one of four distinctive hero classes, tasked with fending off hordes of invading beasties by strategically summoning a variety of Defenses & Traps throughout their castle. But as much more than just a strategy game, players directly participate in the action-packed combat with their hero characters, while upgrading their statistics, gathering tons of loot and inventory items, customizing & upgrading equipment, and developing unique class abilities. All of this can be enjoyed in seamless online and split-screen local multiplayer, as players cooperate and compete through the story campaign and challenge missions to build the strongest heroes and achieve the highest scores in the kingdom. Combining the depth of strategic gaming with the satisfying action of RPG character building, in a beautifully stylized ‘toon fantasy setting, Dungeon Defenders is designed to be a distinctly addictive, easy-to-play experience for casual and hardcore gamers alike! Synopsis Long Ago, Etheria was once a land of living legends… Throughout the ages, brave warriors across the realm stood together against the forces of evil, led by immortal beings known as the Old Ones… After a titanic struggle, these champions locked away the power of the Old Ones, inside Eternia Crystals… These legendary heroes have recently left their younger kin in charge of the common castle chores… Bored with their dreary duties, the inexperienced pupils decide to play… And accidentally unleash an ancient force that has long been dormant! Features Tower defense meets action RPG Choose your class, customize your character & equipment, strategically assemble your defenses, and participate directly in action-packed battle to preserve your castle against the invading horde! Seamless online and local multiplayer Team up with 3 friends to defend cooperatively, with character classes that support each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Dynamically combine local (split-screen) and online players, and leave/join any time, so that the game’s always full. Distinct character classes Each character class has a unique balance and set of weapons, towers, and special abilities, for a different style of gameplay. Loot & level-up Grab the mounds of mana and items that your defeated foes drop, trade them or store them for later use in your Item Box! Getting kills and completing waves earns you experience points, which can be used to upgrade your character, your skills, your equipment, and your towers on a per-statistic basis – do you want to enhance Hit Points, Attack Rate, Damage, etc? The choices are yours to make. Store your massive overflow of money in the Mana Bank, and then spend it to improve your equipment or trade with other players. Proudly show off your best equipment in your own Adventurer’s Tavern, without fear of item theft! Relentless hordes of enemies and massive bosses Over 100 simultaneous enemies will attempt to tear through your defenses, and at key points gigantic boss monsters will appear to rain down havoc upon everyone. Only by employing the most effective defensive strategies, teamwork, and strong characters will you defeat such devilish foes! Many enemy types, running the gamut from big dumb orcs swinging huge axes, to sly lithe dark elves striking from the shadows with bow & arrow, to crazy kobolds armed with explosive packs. Unique boss monsters provide set-piece battles, among them the gargantuan Ancient Dragon and a cantankerous Goblin Mech. Variety of levels and game modes Each level has a different visual setting, layout, enemy types, traps, and distinct scripted surprises. Four difficulty settings from novice to master, which also adjust the rate of experience and loot earned. Storybook-style cinematics tell the tale throughout the Campaign Mode, and endings vary depending on which characters were used. Survival Mode pits increasing waves of enemies against the players until they fall, with the goal being to defend long enough to achieve the highest leaderboard score. Challenge Mode allows players to play any level with uniquely altered rule sets and goals! A mountain of stats Every shot you take, every kill you make, each defense you build, and every other action & event within gameplay is logged and recorded for posterity. Pore over the voluminous charts and graphs at the end of each session to analyze your team’s performance, quickly review your best statistics for each level, and compare your data online with other players to see who is the greatest hero of all. Earn Awards during each mission to complete Achievements and gain bonus XP. Furthermore, your achievements are visible for all to see within your very own Adventurer’s Tavern, and the highest scores for each of your heroes are ranked on the worldwide leaderboards! Easy trading Trade even easier now with the new trade window! Coming in the console/pc release and being patched/updated into the mobile version. Date for the patch TBA. A helpful friend Discover cute familiars, pets which tag along during your adventure and provide distinct status and gameplay effects. These too can be levelled-up and customized, and even traded with other players...if you have the heart to part with your dear little friend! Stylin’ Expressive water-colored cartoon visual style, and humor that playfully tweaks classic fantasy archetypes. Downloadable content Additional character classes, equipment, levels, and game modes are on the way. Take your DLC with you into any online game! Mod it, create it, remake it All gameplay code & source content ships with the PC version, so intrepid Dungeon Masters can modify or totally recreate the game to their heart’s content! Preorder Dungeon Defenders can be pre-ordered from the following retailers: *Impulse *GamersGate *Direct2Drive *Steam Each pre-order comes with a unique familiar. It has also been confirmed that PS3 pre-order will be available.http://www.forums.trendyent.com/showthread.php?28&p=539#post539 History Dungeon Defenders is based off of an earlier proof of concept style game made by trendy entertainment, Dungeon Defense. The final game will be released on October, 19 2011. Demo An official demo will be released with the game's official PC/Xbox360 release. Announcement Trailer 500px Links *Homepage: Official Dungeon Defenders Homepage *Forum: Dungeon Defenders Forum *Forum: Dungeon Defenders Forum(iAppgame Korea) References Category:Game